


Just One Night Couldn't Be So Wrong

by Iamalsohere



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Face Punching, Light Angst, Loud Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamalsohere/pseuds/Iamalsohere
Summary: Three years. Three fucking years he's been gone and Mo Guanshan finds him standing outside his work with that smug grin on his face. He can't say where he's been or why he didn't call, but he's only there for one night so the two of them can either fight and argue or they can do something else.





	Just One Night Couldn't Be So Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading Old Xian for a while now, but never got round to writing fic for them. So who wants straight-up smut? :D

Mo Guanshan was just leaving work at the restaurant when he saw him. Standing across the road was that fucker with black hair and a cigarette in his mouth, lips turned up into a smirk, raised eyebrows that filled Guanshan with rage and had him balling his hands into fists at his sides. And he hated it. He hated that this was happening. Because it was a cold evening and the sky was full of rainclouds, and he’d just come off of another overtime shift so all he wanted to do was go home and sleep but he _couldn’t_ because He Tian was here. For the first time in years, He Tian was here. That asshole. That utter fucking jerk, he was just standing there across the road looking straight back at him and not saying anything. Guanshan wasn’t sure it was him at first - it had been a few years and He Tian looked a little taller and broader so maybe it was somebody else. But then he grinned and raised one hand at him and Guanshan _knew._ He just fucking knew. It was him. He was back.

So he ran across the road and punched the fucker square in the jaw.

The lit cigarette flew from Tian’s lips and landed in a gutter somewhere. But this guy had never been one to hold back, and he retaliated in kind. Sweeping back, his fist plunged into Guanshan’s gut and winded him. Guanshan crumpled and slumped against the wall. Tian stood in front of him and smiled again. But before he could do anything else, Guanshan kicked out, getting his legs and making him stumble, then he was straddling him and punching everything he could reach. He’s couldn’t see clearly through the tears on his face, but there was a black mass under Guanshan that had to be _He fucking Tian_ so he just kept punching and punching. Then when his arms were tired, he grabbed the front of Tian’s jacket and shook him.

“You bastard,” he yelled, tears flowing freely now. “You bastard! Where the _fuck_ have you been?”

And Tian grinned, wiping the blood trickling from his split lip. “You missed me, Don’t Close Mountain?”

That earned him another slap across the face, but it was weak and half-hearted. Guanshan let go of his jacket and sat back, pressing a hand to his face. He didn’t want to cry. Not for this asshole. Not again. He remembered how, about a month after Tian left when the texts had dried up, that was when he’d realised that he was seriously gone. He’d curled up in a ball in his room and cried into his pillow for three hours. He didn’t know why. What had this guy done to earn tears? He’d been a major pain in the ass pretty much every day they’d known each other. But then suddenly he’d left and Guanshan had been _so worried_. So fucking worried. With a mumbled curse, he pulled Tian to his feet and helped him back to his hotel.

“I thought you were dead,” he muttered as he cleaned up Tian’s face, dabbing his cuts with antiseptic. His cheekbone was going to bruise like nobody’s business in the morning. Guanshan almost felt sorry for hitting him. Almost.

Tian smirked again. “You were worried about me? I’m flattered.”

“No,” he snapped. “Fuck you.” He tossed the antiseptic onto the floor. This fuck could clean it up later, Guanshan wasn’t his fucking maid. “Where were you?

“I got tied up in… Family things.” He ran his hand through his hair. It was the same style as when they were in school together - straight with the fringe hanging over his eyes. Guanshan glared at it.

He took a long breath and looks away from him, his cheeks burning. “You didn’t text me. Why are you here now?”

“I missed my little Mo,” Tian said with a laugh. He smiled, the split in his lip shining. Guanshan didn’t laugh and keeps a stoney expression. That had Tian softening a little and he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

“I wanted to call you. See you. But I couldn’t.”

Guanshan looked back at him with narrowed eyes. “Why not?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Ah, bullshit,” Guanshan pushed himself off the bed and kicked the antiseptic across the floor. “You leave for three years, and I don’t see you, and now you’re back and you can’t even tell me _why_ you went away?”

“It was family things,” Tian said, also getting up.

“ _Criminal_ family things?” Guanshan turned to face him. His hands were balled into fists, so full of anger and hatred and a churn of other emotions in his stomach. “Is that it? Were you off in some fucking mafia or something? Off with those punks or whatever if was you always hung out with in school? Huh?” Guanshan  _never_ wanted to fuck around with criminals. He’d promised himself that. He was going to be the kind of person his father would be proud of, the kind of man who worked hard and earned an honest living and _didn’t cry over a goddamned criminal_.

Tian tilted his head and his face didn’t seem to know if it wanted to smile or scowl. Guanshan hated him. He hated his stupid face so much, hated every single inch of him. Why did he have to _leave him_?

“Little Mo,” Tian said at last, “I only got a day. I got a day to slip away and see you, and make sure you were okay. You can either spend it being mad at me, or we can do something else.”

Guanshan’s hands clenched and unclenched. He felt tears prick his eyes. “Did… Did you miss me at all?”

“Of course I did, you idiot.”

“You bastard.” And Guanshan kissed him. The way he should’ve done years ago when they were kids and he didn’t realise he only had a sliver of time with him. This jerk, the guy he hated, the guy who filled him with such a seething rage he felt like he’d open his mouth and lava would pour over his lower lip. He hated him so fucking much. This asshole who was one of his first friends and who always had a piece inside his heart and Guanshan loathed himself for that. His hands were gripping Tian’s face, pulling closer and opening his mouth to taste him. And he groaned when Tian’s hands were at his waist, grinding their hips together. There was a fire in his gut and every touch spurred him on.

“Fuck.” Guanchan broke away to press his lips to Tian’s neck. He smelt of smoke and rust. And he felt a pulse against his lips, because Tian was _alive_ and he was _here_ and this wasn’t a dream. It had been far too long.

Fingers in Guanshan’s hair pulled his head back and Tian’s teeth were on his jaw, nipping up to his ear. His hands were forcing Guanshan’s shirt up, feeling over his back. Each tough was burning Guanshan’s skin. He felt sweat prick the back of his neck and let Tian push his hoodie off to land in a crumpled heap on the floor. Fuck. This bastard. He’d missed him so much.

Tian’s teeth reached Guanshan’s ear, and he felt hot breath on his skin. “Did you save yourself for me, Little Mo?”

“Fuck you,” he spat, grinding their hips together. He buried his nose in Tian’s neck, hands going to the top of his trousers. Tian was wearing tight jeans, and a decent leather jacket. Whatever he was doing, it was earning him more than Guanshan who’d been wearing the same ratty hoodie for four years. Fuck this guy. Guanshan grabbed the bottom of Tian’s shirt and pulled up, ripping it off his body along with his jacket. Then he pushed the jerk back onto his hotel bed and crawled on top of him.

He stopped there, hovering over Tian with his hands on the mattress either side of his head. He’d seen Tian shirtless before plenty of times but he’d never had these scars when they’d been kids. There were thick, jagged lines across his abdomen, and around his arms. Had… Had he been stabbed? But Guanshan didn’t really have time to think about them, because Tian’s hands were on his shoulders and his hips were grinding up into him which disrupted his train of thought.

No, he hadn’t been ‘saving himself’ for this sack of dicks. He’d had sex plenty of times with plenty of people. But maybe he’d always had a fondness for taller guys with snide smiles and hair that hung over their eyes. Maybe he’d thought about him pretty much every night since they’d last seen each other. Maybe he’d realised way too late that he wanted to kiss the jerk from high school, and maybe once or twice when he was alone he’d jerked off to the thought of him and groaned into his hand. If Tian hadn’t been such a dirtbag when they were in school then Guanshan might have admitted the feelings earlier and kissed him years ago. But, then again, if Tian hadn’t been the worst person in the world then he wouldn’t have bothered with a guy like Guanshan. And Guanshan’s heart squeezed in his chest as he leaned down to press his mouth to his clavicle.

He kissed down Tian’s chest to his toned stomach, then across to dig his teeth into his hips. Tian’s fingers ran through his hair, pushing him back to the centre and down onto his crotch. And for once, Guanshan wasn’t going to snap back at him. He pressed his open mouth to Tian’s cock, hard against this jeans. Fuck, he was so hot and already so hard. Guanshan couldn’t help but roll his hips in the air. Shit. He’d wanted this for… Years. Years! This idiot! Why did he have to _leave_?

“You look so good,” Tian said. Guanshan lifted his eyes to look at him.

“You’re such an asshole,” he growled as he undid Tian’s belt and pulled his jeans down.

Goddammit. Guanshan hated this guy so much. He loathed him and wanted to pound him into a pulp. Maybe he’d do that later. In the meantime, he decided to lean forward and lick up Tian’s entire length. Fuck, his cock twitching against Guanshan’s lips and he loved it. Tian’s fingers tightened in his hair, making him groan. He sucked at the skin just below Tian’s head, his hand coming up to gently stroke him. His own cock twitched in his trousers.

“You gonna suck it or just t- tease it?” Tian was trying to be so cool, but that stumble over the last word had Guanshan grinning. Maybe this asshole could have a turn being as tied up and frantic as he’d been for the past few years. Dammit. Guanshan hated how much he loved hearing Tian’s laboured breathing, loved the way his breath hitched and his hips twitched upwards into Guanshan’s mouth. He wanted to hear him moan even louder. He wanted him to say his name. So he wrapped his lips around the head of Tian’s cock and swirled his tongue, then pressed it into the slit on the head. He tasted the salty precum and swallowed.

“Hah!” Tian’s fingers tightened in Gunashan’s hair and his hips twitched upwards. “Fuck. Mo Gunashan!”

There it was! _There it fucking wa_ s! And Gunashan lowered hie head, bobbing up and down and stroking the rest of his length. He listened to Tian’s swears and groans of his name, felt him pulling his hair. With each tug on his hair, he felt his heart thump in his chest and his cock straining against his trousers. He moaned around Tian’s cock and rolled his hips in the air.

Tian’s other hand came down to grab Guanshan’s head and he let it. His jaw slackened as Tian bucked up into his mouth, making him choke a little. Saliva dribbled from his lips, down over Tian’s cock to his stomach, and Tian thrust up into him again and again. Guanshan let him fuck his face, holding onto his own thumb to keep from gagging again. His nose bumped against Tian's pelvis with each thrust and he was _definitely_ going to lose his voice in the morning, but Guanshan didn’t give a shit. He wanted Tian to use him and hurt him, the way he’d done before. If they only had one night before he was going to leave again, he’d make the most of it. He wanted to taste him for the rest of his life. He wanted to remember this forever.

_Fuck me, you bastard. Fuck me hard._

“Oh fuck!” Tian groaned, his hips shaking as he forced Guanshan further down onto his dick. “Fuck! I’m gonna… I’m gonna come!”

“Mmnh.” Guanshan closed his eyes and felt his hips jerk forward in eagerness. Saliva coated his lips and his jaw ached. He pressed his thumb to Tian’s taint, massaging him to get him to come. His touch had Tian yelling in pleasure and gripping his hair harder.

And Tian came down his throat with a loud, guttural groan of his name that had Guanshan’s head spinning. He swallowed Tian’s cum eagerly, even if all the cigarettes he smoked meant it tasted like shit. Then Tian’s fingers went slack and Guanshan pulled off of him. Cum rolled over his lips and he wiped it away with disgust.

He crawled up onto the bed, pulling off his own tank top. “You taste like _ass_.”

“Love you too,” Tian smiled, lying there on the blankets with the most disgusting smug expression on his face. Guanshan couldn’t help leaning down to pull him into another forceful kiss. He ground his throbbing cock against Tian’s stomach in desperation. Tian laughed and palmed him through the fabric of his trousers. He bit into Guanshan’s lip, tugging at it so he keened.

“You gonna- Hah! Return the favour, asshole?” Guanshan muttered, still grinding down against him.

Tian laughed again. And before Guanshan knew it, he was being flipped over so Tian was sitting up straddling him, unbuckling his belt to pull his trousers off. Guanshan stared up at him. Tall and muscled and covered in dark scars. He was gorgeous and Guanshan hated him.

He watched as Tian slid off the floor and pushed Guanshan’s legs up so his knees were closer to his chest. Guanshan opened his mouth to ask what the _fuck_ he was doing, but then he just moaned when he felt a tongue running over his taint. Oh fuck. _Fuck!_ Guanshan gripped the sheets beneath him and arched up into Tian’s tongue as he rimmed him, his tongue circling his entrance and probing into him. This guy… _Fuck_! Where did he get off doing something like this? Why couldn’t he have been doing this every night the past year? Then Guanshan felt a finger circling his entrance and he moaned.

The first finger slid in easily, slick with lube it circled inside him and stretched him open. Guanshan swore. “Oh fuck, right there,” he gasped as the finger curled inside of him.

Tian laughed. “You sound like you’re in a porn video.”

“Shut the fuh- _Uh_! _Uck up_!” His head rolled back into the mattress when another finger was pushed inside him, scissoring and stretching open. He felt precum drip from the head of his cock onto his stomach.

Guanshan had had sex with so many other black-haired jerks, but there was something different this time. He’d never been so hard, and he hadn’t felt sweat prick his skin like this before. He’d never made high-pitched noises at the back of his throat as they stretched him open. And he didn’t want so desperately for them to hurry up and fuck him _hard_. He hadn’t realised before that he’d been waiting for this shithead since he was fifteen years old.

Finally, Tian was done and moved up to lean over him. Guanshan grabbed his face and pulled him down for another open-mouthed kiss. He sucked on Tian’s tongue and felt saliva roll down his cheeks. His face was flushed red. His cock was hard and heavy on his stomach.

Tian pulled him up so they were sitting chest-to-chest. “Get on your knees,” he muttered into Guanshan’s mouth. “And hands on the wall.”

“Uh huh.” Guanshan nodded and did what he asked, moving to the head of the bed, pressing his hands and cheek to the wall. Tian’s body was hot against his back and he felt his hard cock pressed against his ass. Guanshan groaned, arching his hips back. Fuck, he was so fucking needy it was embarrassing. But they had one night. Just _one_ stupid night. He needed… He needed this. It had been too long… _He Tian_ …

“I want to keep whoever’s in the next room awake,” Tian said, biting on Guanshan’s ear. “So be as loud as you can.”

“Fuck you,” Guanshan muttered. But his mouth fell open in a long groan as Tian slowly thrust into him. It was slow, so slow, and Guanshan’s fingers pressed into the wall as he moaned. He pushed his hips back, begging Tian to go faster. He wasn’t a goddamn virgin, he hadn’t waited around for him goddammit, he needed him to _go fast_. Fast and hard, so that the entire goddamn _hotel_ was kept up.

And oh fuck, did Tian give Guanshan what he wanted. His fingers dug into his hips so hard he’d have bruises in the morning, but Guanshan had bruised Tian’s face so he probably deserved this. And Tian slammed into him, fucking him so hard that all Guanshan could do was open his mouth in a loud scream of pleasure as he was forced into the wall. He felt saliva roll over his lip and he didn’t care. He gripped the wall and arched his back so that Tian’s thrusts hit him just right and had him shivering and groaning.

“Oh fuck,” he yelled, pressing his cheek to the wall and hearing the bed creaking beneath the two of them. “Fuck! _Harder_!”

“You want that harder, huh?”

“Yes. Oh fuck yes! Ah! _Ahh_!” Guanshan screwed his eyes shut in pleasure as Tian’s hips hit against him even faster. He felt a burning heat in his stomach and his cock throbbed in pleasure. Oh fuck. Fuck! He’d needed this! He’d needed this for so long, he was so… Fuck!

Guanshan reached back to grab Tian by the hair hair and pulled him closer, turning to catch his mouth in a sloppy kiss. Tian’s hips writhed, fucking into him over and over. And Guanshan was so fucking close. He felt Tian bite into his neck hard enough to break the skin and he whined in pleasure. More! He wanted it harder. He needed more bruises, more bleeding, more everything so that he’d remember this forever. If this fucker was going to leave him again, he was going to give Guanshan so many marks and make sure they’d never fade. Proof he was there. Proof he was as much of an asshole as ever.

Tian pressed his nose to Guanshan’s neck, breathing him in. Guanshan moaned and felt his hips shake. His cock twitched.

“Oh fuck,” He groaned, moving his hips back to meet Tian’s thrusts. “Oh fuck. Yeah. Yeah, right there. F- Uck! Ahhh! Haahh.” And his entire body clenched as he came with a long moan. Tian pulled his hips back, fucking him harder for a few more thrusts until Guanshan was whining from overstimulation. Then the whines turned to a low groan as he felt Tian pull out and come on his back.

More. _More_!

Guanshan didn’t care that he was exhausted from work and had another shift in the morning. He pushed Tian down onto the bed and kissed his mouth, letting him dig his fingers into Guanshan’s back and scratch enough to draw more blood. His hips ground down against Tian’s until they were both hard again, and he pumped their cocks together in the one hand. He let Tian suck him off, relishing the sight of the jerk with his lips swollen and red around his cock. He was forced down onto the bed as Tian rode him, Guanshan watching the curve of his spine and pressing his hand against his stupidly beautiful hips. He lay underneath him as Tian fucked into his mouth, hands in his hair and hips grinding down onto him until he came on Guanshan’s face.

And after it all, Guanshan slumped into Tian’s arms, breathing in the scent of his cologne and cigarette ash. And he tried not to cry, but at the end of it all he was so exhausted and he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t fucking help it.

Guanshan didn’t want to fall in love with this guy. He didn’t want to be in love with the lunatic from high school who left without a word and hadn’t bothered to contact him for years. But he was. It was stupid and he hated it and he loathed this part of himself for being so weak, but he was so stupidly in love with this guy. He needed him here. He needed him to stay. If Tian left again, Guanshan knew his heart would shatter. He couldn’t leave. Not again.

He held Tian close, pressing his nose to his sternum. Guanshan’s body was covered in bruises from this guy’s fists, and crescent scars from his bites. And his skin was burning from the gentle way his hands were stroking up and down his back. He closed his eyes. Tears trickled down his face.

“Don’t go,” he said through clenched teeth. His grip tightened on Tian’s back, holding him close. “Don’t you fucking go again. Please. Don’t do this to me.”

“I’ll be back,” Tian said. “Maybe Christmas or something.”

“No…” Guanshan felt more tears on his face and something stabbing him through the chest. “No, you can’t.”

Tian’s breath shuddered. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. His hand tensed on Guanshan’s back and he felt something press against the top of his head. Lips. The first soft kiss between the two of them. And his hair moved as Tian whispered something. He couldn’t tell what it was. A love confession? Another apology? An explanation for where he’d been all this time? Guanshan didn’t know. He couldn’t hear.

He didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t want to lose another second with this horrible, aggravating, disgusting, glorious man, but his body was wracked and exhausted from work. His eyelids slid closed without him telling to. His grip slackened as he slid into a deep sleep.

And when he woke up the next morning, he was alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/feedback are very appreciated! And if you want to request fic or just say hi, ~~[feel free to come hit me up on Tumblr](http://iamalsohere.tumblr.com/)~~ (EDIT: TUMBLR NUKED ME, BECAUSE IT SUCKS! FIND ME ON TWITTER) or [on my Twitter :)](https://twitter.com/CornyBunBun)


End file.
